


Our Future

by SarahTrudeaux



Series: The Future is Ours. [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Perdón, Smut, lemon del bueno 7u7, soy un desastre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTrudeaux/pseuds/SarahTrudeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid y Chrona duermen en la misma habitación de una manera totalmente inocente en un principio,pero lo que ya esta escrito por el destino los une.Los sentimientos de la Meister de Espada Demoníaca y el Shinigami sucesor salen a la luz en un pequeño acto de amor que empieza de la manera mas inocente.<br/>Kid x Girl!Chrona. Recomiendo leer "New Generation" primero para entender pequeños detalles,pero no es necesario.POV de Chrona.<br/>Don't Like, Don't Read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

Luego de que Kid me invitara a la habitación de él, yo no sabía que decir.Me quedé quieta en el medio del pasillo,no sabia como lidiar con esta clase de cosas.Que hacía si un chico me invitaba a su habitación...? Maka y BlackStar compartían una...pero eran pareja.Nathan quiso dormir con Diva y son pareja también... Estaba bien que Kid me invite con él?

-S-si no quieres no es necesario que aceptes...-Me dijo él ligeramente ruborizado. No quería que el se moleste,así que solo respondí.-

-Yo s-s-si quiero d-dormir en tu habitación...-Le dije algo nerviosa.Él me miró algo sorprendido,pero luego su semblante se puso normal otra vez.-

-Entonces pasa.-Me dijo en tono amable. Yo solo asentí y entré allí.El olor a colonia me inundó los pulmones,y miré a mi alrededor.Era todo blanco,negro y dorado.Una habitación mediana,totalmente simétrica. Había una sola cama.

Es que acaso...ibamos a dormir juntos...?

-S-si te sientes incómoda solo dímelo... n-no te preocupes,puedo irme si es así.-Dijo él algo sonrojado y mirando al suelo.-

-N-no! Esta bien,en serio,Shinigami-san...-Le respondí-

Vi como Kid me sonreía y cerraba la puerta con seguro.Me extendió un juego de dormir de él y yo lo miré sin entender.

-Puedes ponerte esto...si estas incómoda con ese vestido...-Dijo él tomandose la cabeza.-Yo ire a darme una ducha...

Yo solo asentí y esperé que el desaparezca por la puerta del baño para ir desabrochando lentamente los botones de atrás del vestido.Llegué a un punto en el que mis brazos no llegaban,era justo donde mi espalda terminaba.Maka me había ayudado con ese botón pero no podía ir a molestarla ahora que estaba con BlackStar...

Intenté desabrocharlo pero no podía, e intenté llamar a Ragnarok pero seguro estaba durmiendo.No tenía mas opción que ir a buscar a Kid.

Toqué la puerta del baño con suavidad,y él respondió al instante.Tenía su camisa desabrochada por la mitad,y me miraba a la cara curioso.

-Que sucede?-Preguntó.Yo sólo baje mi mirada al suelo,estando sonrojada.El vió mis hombros descubiertos y yo sosteniendo el vestido como podía.-

-E-e-el boton...N-no llego al último botón...-Dije totalmente avergonzada.Todo lo que hicieron por mi,y yo pidiendo mas favores,encima a un Shinigami...-

Él al percatarse de eso se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-D-Date la vuelta...-Me dijo en un susurro.Yo solo hice lo que me pidió y sentí sus manos en mi espalda,tocando la zona.Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero,y sus dedos allí intentando deshacer el botón me rosaban lentamente,haciendo que yo sienta algo parecido al gusto...

Él deshizo el botón, pero en lugar de soltarme,siguió acariciando mi espalda,pasando su mano enteramente por allí. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi cuello y sentí su respiración en mi oreja.

-S-Shinigami-san,q-que hace?...-Le dije confundida.Su toque en mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien,y no sabía lo que era.Kid me dio bruscamente la vuelta,y con ternura posó sus labios contra los míos. Yo me quedé estatica.Que debía hacer? Solo vi a Black Star y Maka hacerlo,pero no sabía como responder.Solo se que en mi periodo de tiempo pensando,mis labios respondieron lentamente,sintiendo el sabor de sus labios a fresas.Él me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo,metiendo su lengua en mi boca.Yo sólo respondí torpemente, no sabía como lidiar con esta clase de contacto físico.

-Chrona...-Dijo él en un susurro en el medio de nuestros labios.-¡L-Lo siento,en verdad lo siento!

Kid se separó de mi y parecía arrepentido.Pero...por que...? Había hecho algo mal? Por que me pedía perdón... si me gustaba hacer lo que estábamos haciendo...?

-Disculpame,Chrona,enserio no se que me pa-

-Demo... y-yo no tengo ningún problema...puede Shinigami-san... s-seguir haciéndolo?-Le pregunté sonrojada,mirando al suelo.No sabía que era,y sin embargo estaba pidiendo que siga.-

Kid se sorprendió enormemente.Estaba pidiendo algo que estaba mal,acaso?Estaba por disculparme y retirar mis palabras pero sentí que Kid me tomaba de los hombros y me abrazaba.Sentí los labios de él pegados a los míos otra vez,y esta vez no dude en responder.Su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca,chocando con la mía,haciendo que yo sienta otra vez la descarga que sentí anteriormente.

Sus manos pasearon por mi cintura,quedándose ahí un momento,pero al poco tiempo subiendo otra vez y bajando las mangas de mi vestido.En ese momento una parte de mí se asustó, pero otra parte de mi rogaba que siga,más al sentir sus labios separándose de los míos y ubicándose en mi cuello,besándolo lentamente.Su boca besó toda esa zona de mi cuerpo,dejando marcas rojas que podía jurar se verían por al menos una semana,pero no me importaba.

En un momento sentí que él mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja,haciendo que yo lance un pequeño gemido.Él sonrió, y con cuidado me empujó hacia su cama,y yo sentí el colchón frio en mi espalda desnuda.Kid bajó el resto de mi vestido y me quitó los zapatos con sus piernas,dejandome en ese conjunto negro de ropa interior que tenía.

Que iba a hacer? Era la primera vez que alguien que no sea Medusa-Sama me veía con poca ropa,y no estaba acostumbrada a ello.Kid estaba algo sonrojado,pero de todas formas besó nuevamente mi cuello,dejando un camino de allí hasta la clavícula y desde la clavícula a mis pechos.Cuando llego allí puso sus manos detrás de mi espalda,y con rapidez deshizo el broche,dejandome sin nada que cubra mi pecho.

Quise taparlo por inercia,sentía vergüenza de mi cuerpo.No tenía mucho busto,era más que nada mediano,no eran como los de Blair o si quiera como los de Liz.Kid me sonrió tímidamente, y besó mi frente.

-Chrona... no me importa...-Me dijo él, bajando lentamente mis brazos a su lugar,haciendo que mis pechos se vean.Kid se sonrojó al verlos,y bajó su boca a esa zona,besándolos suavemente,haciendome lanzar un gemido al aire,seguido de suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas.Un grito de placer se me escapó de los labios al sentir que él se metía uno a la boca y jugaba con su lengua.Se me nubló la vista,nunca había sentido algo así, no tenía idea que eso podía ser así.-

-Ahh...Sh-Shinigami-san...-Dije con la voz entrecortada.-

Él solo incrementó su rubor,pero se quedó callado.Sus manos tocaban mi cintura y el pecho que no recibió atención, mientras yo tomaba fuertemente su cabello y gemía. Él se cansó de hacer eso,y me besó en los labios fuertemente,dirigiendo mis manos a su camisa,como pidiéndome que termine de desabrocharla.Rápidamente mis manos hicieron su trabajo,sin saber realmente por que hacía esto.Por que se sentía tan bien hacer estas cosas con Kid...?

Mis pensamientos se viero nublados al sentir la mano de Kid acariciando ese sitio bajo mis caderas,lenta y tortuosamente.Yo apoyé mi rostro en su cuello,gimiendo su nombre y cosas inentendibles que salían de mis labios.El solo siguió acariciando el lugar,tocandome y haciendo que yo sienta un increible placer al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Kid se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a darme un beso en los labios,pero justo donde estaba su mano anteriormente sentí algo duro que rozaba mi intimidad.El gimió levemente,y yo lo mismo.

De un momento a otro,Kid me miró con culpa en sus ojos.

-Chrona... tu...estas segura que quieres esto?-Me dijo inocentemente,dejando de tocar ese sitio donde estaba su mano y mirándome a los ojos.-

-S-si...si quiero,por favor....-Le dije sin siquiera pensarlo.Él me miró y sonrió un poco,para luego abrazarme de la cintura y poner mis piernas en la suya,haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rocen otra vez.El siguió haciendo movimientos seguidos sobre mi,causando que esas zonas tan sensibles se toquen varias veces y causando que mis senos choquen con su pecho.Yo solo gemí levemente,el toque me hacía sentir muy bien...

En un segundo,Kid se separó de mi,mientras que un quejido involuntario salía de mi garganta.Vi que él se desabrochaba el pantalon,aún encima mío,y lo lanzaba a cualquier parte.Junto con su ropa interior.

Yo me sonrojé furiosamente.Nunca había visto a ningún hombre en ese estado.Que debía hacer...?

Él pareció ver la mirada confundida que le estaba dando y sonrió ,para luego besar mi frente y retirar mi ropa interior.Yo sólo me quedé quieta,no tenía idea de que hacer,solo sentía su aroma a colonia inundandome y sus besos en mi cara intentando calmarme

-Chrona... si te duele mucho solo dímelo... -Me dijo él suavemente,con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.Yo solo asentí algo dudosa,y abrí mis piernas lo suficiente para que él se acomode.Tomé aire e intenté prepararme para lo que venía.

Sentí su miembro entrando en mí lentamente,yo solo seguía conteniendo la respiración,pero en un momento sentí mucho dolor de la nada.El dolor era muy fuerte,sentí que algo dentro mío se quebraba e involuntariamente solté una lágrima junto con un grito.El ya estaba completamente dentro de mi,pero al ver mi mueca de dolor,hizo el amague de salir.Yo solo enrede fuertemente mis piernas a su cuerpo,impidiendo que lo haga.

-Ch-Chrona?...

-No.-Le dije con la voz quebrada.-No... no te vayas.

Kid solo asintió y esperó a que el dolor se vaya de mi cuerpo,dándome besos en los ojos y la frente,tomando mis manos y limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro.Luego de un par de minutos,mi cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado al intruso y el dolor ya estaba casi en segundo plano.

-K-Kid... por favor,sigue...-Le dije en tono de súplica. El asintió y con mucho cuidado,empezó un vaivén lento que me torturaba.Kid solo gruñía y gemía a cada movimiento,mientras que mis respiraciones se entrecortaban y gemidos inentendibles salían de mi boca.Cada vez que el se hundía en mi,yo suspiraba en su oreja,y con algo de timidez,miré ese sitio donde nuestros cuerpos se unían.Se sentía tan bien...

Con algo de cuidado,Kid me tomó de las caderas y las levantó más, moviéndose más y más rápido.Mi cordura se escapaba de mis manos,mi vista se nublaba,el solo hecho de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío me hacía extremadamente feliz,no podía creer que algo pueda sentirse tan placentero y correcto a la vez.Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y quería mantener abiertos los ojos,pero Kid y sus besos en mi cuello lo hacían casi imposible.

-Chrona...ah!..

-Ahh! K-Kid...!

Mi cabeza empezaba a sentirse mareada,y el sonrojo se hacía cada vez mas intenso.No podíamos hablar,solo mover nuestras caderas al compás de un mismo ritmo.El sudor de él adornaba su frente,y de un impulso besé sus labios,sintiendo como un calor en mi vientre me invadía y mi cuerpo aprisionaba el cuerpo de Kid.

Con un último gemido de mi nombre en sus labios,y con un grito inentendible del mío, sentí como una avalancha de placer invadía el cuerpo de ambos.Kid solo tomó mis manos fuertemente en ese momento,y yo apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo,sintiendo como él me abrazaba y no se separaba de mi.

Al cabo de unos segundos,Kid cayó rendido en mi pecho.Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas,no estaba segura de si lo que acababamos de hacer estuviera si quiera bien.Shinigami-sama intentó conseguirle prometida a Kid desde hace mucho... y sin embargo yo estaba aquí,bajo su cuerpo apenas recuperándome de lo que había pasado.Él me abrazó por la espalda y descansó su cabeza en mi cuello,suspirando y con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-C-Chrona... estas bien?-Preguntó el con un tono de voz preocupado.Yo sólo sonreí genuinamente,lo cual era bastante raro,y su sorpresa me lo confirmó.-

-No se preocupe,Shinigami-San...

El solo me miró y suspiró, para luego dejarse caer a mi lado y abrazarme por la cintura.

-Deja la formalidad,Chrona...No crees que esto que hicimos no es muy respetuoso que digamos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.Yo solo me sonrojé pero sonreí ligeramente también.-

Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que habló nuevamente.

-Ahora que ya estamos enterados de que tendremos 3 hijas... por que no intentamos cambiar el futuro y tener 8? No pienso dejar las cosas así...

Yo solo tragué saliva.Esto definitivamente iba a ser difícil.


End file.
